Contemporary aircraft engines may include a thrust reverse actuation system to assist in reducing the aircraft speed during landing. Typical thrust reversers include one or more movable transcowls that, when in the active position, reverse at least a portion of the airflow passing through the engine.
The transcowls are moved by hydraulic power provided through thrust reverser actuators. As the transcowls are moved into and out of the active reversing position, the loads imposed upon the thrust reverser actuators can assist or resist the movement of the actuators, and these forces can change drastically in magnitude and/or direction during deployment or stow operations for the transcowls.